Search and Rescue
by Menanie
Summary: Traduction d'une fiction en anglais. Suite de l'épisode The Last Man. Attention! Spoilers saison 4... et 5. OS


**Trapped Traduction (OS)**

_Summary:- John is trapped. Can the team get to him in time? A Search & Rescue AU. Shep whump. My take on how I'd like to see S5's 'Search and Rescue' pan out based on several pictures Mr. Mallozzi has kindly posted on his blog._

_Spoilers:- The Last Man and maybe Search and Rescue?_

_Rated:- K+ mild language._

_Disclaimer:- I don't own Stargate Atlantis. __If I did, Shep would be whumped more often._

_Sorry no beta so all the mistakes are mine._

**Résumé:** Suite de l'épisode The Last Man. Cette fic a été basée sur les informations collectées sur le blog de Joseph Mallozzi (le producteur exécutif de Stargate Atlantis pour ceux qui l'ignorent). Elle contient donc des spoilers de la saison 4, mais aussi quelques bribes infimes de la saison 5. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, recherchez Josephmallozzi's Weblog et SGA Spoilers :). Etant moi-même en quête du moindre spoiler sur le premier épisode de la saison 5, Search and Rescue, j'ai réussi à trouver cette fanfiction qui exploite merveilleusement bien les données de M. Mallozzi. La seule différence avec le futur épisode 501 est que tout ce passe à l'endroit où John et Ronon sont coincés.

Ayant déjà cherché du côté français et n'ayant rien trouvé, je vous propose donc la traduction de cette fic, en espérant de tout coeur que cela fera des heureux. La traduction n'est pas faite au mot près, l'anglais étant largement plus léger à écrire que le français. J'ai donc pris quelques libertés à certains passages pour rendre le texte plus fluide. Bien que la traduction entière m'appartienne pleinement (j'en ai bavé XD), je dois hélas avouer que rien dans cette fiction ne m'appartient, ni la fiction en elle-même, qui appartient à **Astraldust**, ni l'univers (bien dommage d'ailleurs, j'aurais bien fait de Sheppard mon casse-croûte!)

**Search and Rescue**

Les sens de John revinrent lentement mais il aurait souhaité que ce ne fut pas le cas lorsqu'il prit conscience de la douleur. Non, c'était plus que la simple douleur, c'était pure agonie. Une vague de tortures émanant de son flanc droit à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait.

Un râle effleura ses tympans, étouffé par un étrange bourdonnement. Il ne se rendit pas compte que c'était le sien.

Un nouveau sens s'éveilla, tandis qu'une odeur de fumée et de poussière l'intrigua: _où suis-je?_

Pour répondre, il devait ouvrir les yeux mais ceux-ci refusaient de lui obéir. Il essaya de bouger sa main gauche, ne tentant ou ne voulant pas remuer la droite, mais sa main semblait immobile, coincée.

La panique commença à l'envahir. La mémoire lui revint alors tandis qu'il comprenait qu'il était dans le pétrin, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant beaucoup plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient du. Pendant une minute ou deux, la douleur s'intensifia et il se sentit extrêmement étourdi.

John se perdit un instant dans cette nouvelle vague d'agonie. Heureusement, elle diminua finalement à un niveau supportable et il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois pour chasser la poussière, ils se posèrent enfin sur quelque chose de net. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres en même temps qu'il les referma rapidement. Comme Rodney l'aurait dit: il était bien fichu...

A cette pensée, la panique le gagna derechef, l'obligeant à nouveau à ouvrir les yeux: il n'était pas seul lorsque le bâtiment s'était écroulé. _Rodney? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver à Rodney, Ronon, Lorne et les Marines?_

Il regarda autour de lui dans la vague attention de localiser Ronon mais il pouvait à peine voir au-delà de la poutre d'acier qui bloquait sa vue. Il ne pouvait non plus tourner la tête, la souffrance étant trop grande pour être supportable. Ses yeux se promenèrent un instant sur la poutre avant de remarquer avec effarement qu'une tringle de renforcement en métal, ressemblant à une barre, sortait près de l'endroit où sa douleur prenait source. _Est-ce que cette chose l'a empalé?_ Cette pensée horrible le fit irrésistiblement frissonner alors qu'il déglutit difficilement pour garder son estomac sous contrôle, malgré ses peurs et sa douleur continue. Il n'y avait aucun doute: il était dans un beau pétrin et il le savait.

Comme si cette pensée n'était pas suffisamment affligeante, une nouvelle germa dans son esprit. Penser qu'il avait passé environ 700 ans en stase afin de sauver Teyla et le reste de la galaxie, seulement pour finir piégé sous un tas de débris tandis que Michael continuait ses plans de domination... Un écrasant sentiment d'échec l'étreignit. Il aurait du le voir venir. Il aurait du y être préparé. Maintenant, ses amis étaient probablement morts et le futur perdu au profit de Michael, tout ça à cause de lui.

Son découragement l'envahit totalement et pendant une minute, il se laissa dériver jusqu'à une autre pensée jaillit à travers la brume cotonneuse de son cerveau. _Ce n'était pas sa façon normale de penser, il était habituellement plus positif._ "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton optimisme, John?" murmura-t-il dans un souffle, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il était dans un état plutôt inquiétant et cette douleur persistante l'affaiblissait déjà. Il se sentait faible et impuissant. Sa bouche était plus sèche que les tempêtes désertiques qu'il avait connues il y avait longtemps. A présent, son esprit insistait: _Ferme juste les yeux et laisse toi aller. _Et vu la souffrance que son corps endurait, c'était une pensée agréable. Se laisser aller et laisser la mort le cueillir.

Il était prêt à obéir et à abandonner quand la partie têtue de son esprit accourut: _Aucune chance, John. Tu ne vas pas abandonner aussi facilement. Ils vont venir pour toi et te sortir de là. Il faut juste que tu t'accroches pendant quelques temps_. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Bien qu'il devait admettre que c'était vrai... Il se laissa dériver et ferma son esprit à toute pensée cohérente, se concentrant pour repousser la douleur et rester en vie.

Il était difficile de dire combien de temps exactement il était resté ainsi. Lorsque sa conscience redevint suffisamment rationnelle, il s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de crier "Ro…non", mais son appel ressembla davantage à un croassement aigu. Sa deuxième tentative ne fut pas meilleure, prenant le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Sa conscience lui échappa de nouveau.

oOOo

Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient? Il n'aurait su le dire. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il fut accueilli par un regard très inquiet.

"Sheppard, allez, réveillez-vous" fit une voix grave, suivie par un petit coup léger sur sa joue libre.

John se força à sortir de l'état brumeux dans lequel il était plongé et murmura: "…R'nnn…"

Ronon ravala son soulagement: " Je suis là."

"Oh, merci mon dieu. Comment... sorti de là? Pas blessé... j'espère?"

Ronon fronça les sourcils, consterné par la voix faible et mal articulée du colonel.

" Ce n'était pas facile. J'ai du creuser ma sortie. Je n'ai rien de grave et j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu."

"Bien... pas blessé, mais où sommes-nous?"

Nouveau froncement de sourcils de la part de Ronon.

"Le bâtiment. Rappelez vous, on était... "

"Non, je veux dire... Où sommes-nous coincés dans... dans le bâtiment?"

"Oh, okay. Bien vous étiez à un pas devant moi quand le bâtiment s'est affaissé et que le sol s'est effondré. J'ai atterri par là" Ronon indiqua vaguement une direction avant de penser que Sheppard ne pouvait pas la voir. "J'suppose que j'ai été chanceux parce que j'ai été protégé des débris par une poutre. J'ai quelques contusions et coupures impressionnantes, mais rien de bien grave." Il s'arrêta pour regarder son ami. "J'ai bien peur que vous ayez eu moins de chance. De ce que je peux dire, vous êtes enterré sous pas mal de béton et de débris. Puis, y'a cette grosse poutre de métal qui bloque le chemin, donc, je ne toucherai à rien jusqu'à ce que l'équipe de secours arrive."

John hocha faiblement la tête avant de baisser le regard. "Est-ce que vous pouvez voir où... la tringle finit?"

Ronon le regarda d'un air perplexe. "Quoi?"

John lutta un instant pour rassembler quelques forces supplémentaires. "La petite barre en métal... vers le haut, avec quelques morceaux de béton... attachée à la poutre, est-ce qu'elle... elle m'a empalé?"

Ronon baissa le regard et suivit avec soin la tringle indiquée. Il ne pouvait pas voir grand chose. Il essaya donc de déplacer un morceau de béton sur le côté. Sa main stoppa net lorsque John hurla soudainement de douleur.

Lorsqu'il put parler à nouveau, sa voix était suppliante.

"Ne déplacez rien, s'il vous plait."

"Désolé."

"Pas votre... faute." murmura John. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter: il était dans une mauvaise situation et tous les deux le savaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'énergie du colonel s'épuisa et il glissa à nouveau vers l'inconscience malgré les efforts de Ronon pour le garder lucide.

Ce dernier sentit son impuissance alors qu'il vérifiait les signes vitaux de son ami. Si quelque chose lui arrivait, comme un problème de respiration, Ronon ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le regarder mourir. Pendant un instant, l'idée d'envoyer son poing quelque part lui traversa l'esprit, mais cela n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide à la situation.

Il n'avait pas été totalement honnête avec Sheppard. Bien qu'il s'en sortait légèrement comparé à son ami, Ronon souffrait un peu plus que de simples contusions et coupures. Il pouvait difficilement marcher sur son pied gauche, et même s'il pensait qu'aucun os n'avait été cassé, il était évident qu'il s'était foulé la cheville. Et un peu plus haut, sa jambe avait été profondément lacérée. Ronon avait stoppé l'hémorragie comme il le pouvait, mais sa jambe continuait à saigner. Il pouvait vivre avec ça, mais une fois qu'ils seraient secourus, il aurait besoin de soins médicaux. Ronon savait que sa peur pour Sheppard le garderait sur pieds pour les nombreuses heures à venir, et si c'était nécessaire, il protègerait de sa vie son vulnérable ami.

Les premiers signes de secours imminents arrivèrent au bout d'un temps qui semblait être des heures pour Ronon. Il avait été incapable de contacter qui que ce soit, sa radio étant cassé et celle de Sheppard était inaccessible, enterrée quelque part à l'intérieur de son gilet, sous les blocs de bétons. Son espoir gonfla brusquement lorsqu'il perçut du mouvement au-dessus de lui. Il appela, espérant que la personne l'entendrait mais craignant de voir arriver Michael ou l'un de ses zombis.

Heureusement, un court instant après, la voix d'une jeune femme lui répondit. "Hello!? C'est vous, Mr Dex?"

Ronon poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'écria de nouveau. "Ouais! Je suis en bas avec le colonel! Je suis libre mais il est piégé sous une charge de débris et est mal en point!"

Un soupçon de crainte s'éleva dans la voix de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle répliqua. "D'accord! Désolée du temps que ça nous a prit pour vous atteindre mais nous avons du creuser notre chemin! Malheureusement, ça va prendre encore du temps pour ramener le matériel jusqu'à cette section! Nous reviendrons aussi vite que nous pourrons!"

Ronon n'apprécia pas vraiment la réponse, bien qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. "D'accord!" cria-t-il.

Son cri sortit John de la stupeur dans laquelle il était plongé depuis un moment. Il appela Ronon d'un ton apathique, mais sa voix s'éleva avec grande peine. Néanmoins, Ronon l'entendit et retourna auprès de lui aussi vite que son pied le permettait. "Vous avez entendu ça? L'équipe de secours arrive."

Sheppard aurait voulu répondre quelque chose d'enthousiaste, mais il se sentait si mal que sa seule réplique fut un "Dans combien de temps?" chuchoté faiblement.

Ronon n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur son ami. John était si pâle qu'il semblait presque gris. Sa peau était recouverte de petites perles d'humidité, comme s'il était très malade. Il semblait à moitié mort et brisé, avec son bras droit qui reposait dans un angle anormal et sa tête qui s'affaissait d'un côté, comme si le poids à porter était devenu trop pesant pour lui. Que pouvait-il lui répondre? Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais la vérité n'aurait pas été très encourageante. "Ils ont promis d'arriver aussi vite que possible."

Sheppard leva les yeux avec beaucoup de difficulté et balbutia. "J'espère... ils... pas long."

"Ouais, moi aussi." Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter.

Ronon regardait Sheppard entrer et sortir de l'inconscience. A nouveau, la frustration du Satedan refit surface: il détestait se sentir impuissant. Il était un homme d'action, pas vraiment bon à attendre des autres pour faire ce qu'il considérait comme son devoir. Mais cette situation était au-dessus de sa capacité. Le pire était qu'il n'avait même pas un peu d'eau ou d'antalgiques à offrir à Sheppard, seulement son amitié.

oOOo

Le temps avançait de façon incroyablement lente et bien que Ronon n'ait pas de montre, il avait compté ce qu'il semblait être une bonne heure avant d'entendre à nouveau des bruits de mouvement.

La même jeune femme s'adressa à lui, mais cette fois, elle s'était glissée dans son champs de vision et le fixait. " Désolée pour le délais, mais le colonel Carter et les autres ont eu quelques problèmes avec Michael. Je veux dire que nous étions incapables de retourner dans le bâtiment pendant quelques temps. En tout cas, nous vous apportons dans une minute tout le matériel pour vous aider à sortir de là! Comment va le colonel Sheppard?"

Ronon ravala sa contrariété et regarda Sheppard avant de donner une réponse honnête. "Pas très bien!"

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air inquiet. "Okay. Nous ramènerons le matériel nécessaire aussi vite que possible. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire quel type de gravats entravent le colonel? Je veux dire, est-ce juste du béton ou y a-t-il des poutres de métal?"

Ronon trouva la question un peu stupide puisqu'elle voyait sûrement de quoi il s'agissait de là où elle était, mais il répondit quand même à la question. "Les deux. Il y a une grande poutre de métal devant lui et plusieurs petites barres de métal, je crois qu'elles sont appelées tringles ou quelque chose comme cela. Elles sont tordues parmi les blocs de béton. Sheppard pense que l'une d'elles a pu l'empaler!"

Même avec la distance qui les séparaient, Ronon vit le visage de la jeune femme perdre sa couleur. "Okay" dit-elle à nouveau. "J'informerais le colonel Carter et nous essayerons de descendre le Dr. Keller aussitôt que possible mais elle s'occupe des autres blessés en ce moment!"

"Quels autres blessés?"

"Plusieurs personnes ont été blessé pendant le conflit avec Michael!"

"Demandez... lui à propos... Rodney et... les autres" murmura la voix faible de Sheppard.

Ronon n'avait pas réalisé que le colonel était conscient.

"Comment vont McKay, Lorne et les Marines?!"

"Le Dr. McKay et le major sont tous les deux libres et relativement indemnes à part quelques coupures et contusions. Deux autres Marines sont également indemnes, l'un a été gravement blessé et deux autres sont morts!"

Ronon se tourna vers Sheppard pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu. Celui-ci hocha faiblement la tête, son regard traduisant à la fois le soulagement et la tristesse. _Encore des hommes de perdus... _

"Et Teyla?" souffla-t-il.

Ronon relaya la question. "Le colonel Carter, le major Lorne et le Dr. McKay s'occupent de l'éloigner de Michael à cet instant, mais nous sommes confiants."

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que plusieurs personnes firent leur apparition, vêtus d'équipement de survie et de coiffes en fer-blanc. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avec la jeune femme tout en regardant les deux hommes coincés en bas.

Après une discussion rapide, la jeune femme se tourna à nouveau vers Ronon. "Le lieutenant Forester va essayer de se frayer un chemin vers vous. Je vous suggère de vous placer à un endroit sûr, Mr. Dex, au cas où le reste de cette section cède quand nous commencerons à travailler dessus!"

Ronon la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

"Et Sheppard? Je ne le laisserai pas sans protection!"

"Je suis désolée, mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour le colonel tant que nous n'avons pas descendu le matériel et assuré la tenue du toit!"

"Ronon... Faites ce qu'elle dit... Allez vous en d'ici."

Ronon secoua énergétiquement la tête.

"Je ne vous laisse pas ici sans protection. Si ce bloc tombe, vous n'avez aucune chance."

John ne savait pas vraiment à quel bloc Ronon faisait référence puisqu'il ne pouvait toujours pas voir au-delà de la poutre du métal, mais il devina que c'était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dangereux et suspendu juste au-dessus de lui. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter mais il devait faire comprendre son point de vue.

"Ronon, de quelle aide vous serez... si le bloc... tombe? Nous serons tous les deux enterrés... et probablement morts, donc ne m'obligez pas à... vous l'ordonner."

Ronon pouvait voir combien ces quelques mots coûtaient à Sheppard et se sentait à présent coupable de lui causer cette peine. Il répondit donc par une simple réponse.

"Okay."

Satisfait, John hocha légèrement la tête et laissa ses yeux se refermer tandis qu'il glissait à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Ronon le remarqua et se plaça à ses côtés malgré la demande du colonel.

"Nous sommes prêts!" cria la jeune femme sans s'assurer si Ronon s'était bel et bien éloigné.

Quelques minutes après, un homme, supposé être Forester, glissa prudemment dans la section où les deux hommes étaient piégés. Quelques décombres et un nuage de poussière le suivirent dans son sillage, mais rien n'avait été cassé.

L'homme releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Ronon avant de froncer des sourcils. Le Satedan secoua à nouveau la tête et se rapprocha un peu plus du colonel, bien décidé à rester.

"Vous savez que nous pouvons vous sortir de là, Mr. Dex. Vous avez juste à vous asseoir sur cette poulie et on vous soulève."

"Aucune chance." gronda Ronon. "Pas tant que Sheppard n'est pas prêt à sortir."

"Oui, j'ai deviné mais je devais quand même demander. Dès que j'aurais descendu les valets, je commencerais par étrayer ce gros bloc et ensuite nous pourrons nous occuper du colonel. Comment est-il?"

"Pas bien. Faites-le rapidement qu'on le sort d'ici et qu'on le ramène à l'infirmerie." grogna Ronon, sa contrariété refaisant surface.

"Désolé."

Forester et les autres personnes passèrent les dix minutes suivantes à descendre le plus prudemment possible les valets un par un. Une fois le dernier descendu, un autre homme rejoignit Forester et ensemble ils entreprirent la fatigante tâche d'étrayer le toit environnant. Tout allait pour le mieux, lorsque, vers la fin, une petite partie du bloc de béton se cassa et s'effondra en direction de Sheppard. Ronon, qui aperçut la scène, se jeta au-dessus du colonel, réceptionnant alors le petit débris sur le côté de sa tête, ce qui lui fit voir des étoiles pendant les quelques minutes suivantes tandis qu'un filet de sang s'écoula lentement sur sa nuque.

Le lieutenant Forester se précipita à ses côtés.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

Ronon se redressa une fois qu'il était sûr que Sheppard ne risquait plus rien.

"Ouais, je vivrai."

"C'était un peu fou mais vous avez réussi à le protéger. Je suis sûr que ce bloc aurait frappé le colonel. N'est-ce pas, monsieur?"

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Ronon réalisa que Sheppard était conscient et le regardait d'un air mécontent.

"Ronon..." s'étrangla-t-il. Il n'avait pas l'énergie suffisante pour lui dire à quel point il était en colère. Au lieu de ça, tout ce qu'il réussit à dire fut "Je... Je ne me sens... pas bien." Il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur, il se sentait vidé, complètement épuisé. Son monde entier était focalisé sur un tunnel sombre qui palpitait en même temps que les pulsations trébuchantes de son cœur. Peut-être devait-il simplement s'y engager...

Ronon s'approcha de son ami et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

"Sheppard, regarde moi" ordonna-t-il. "Si tu meurs, je... je ne te le pardonnerais pas!"

Un faible sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du colonel tandis qu'il essayait de se focaliser sur le visage de Ronon.

"J'ai... cru que tu allais dire... je te tue."

"Si tu es déjà mort, comment je peux te tuer?"

"Laisse tomber... Je vais essayer... mais... promets pas."

Ronon le regarda d'un air sévère.

"Tu parles que tu le feras! Tu resteras en vie, tu m'entends?"

Sheppard n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il se sentit déjà glisser dans son univers côtonneux. Ronon se redressa et se tourna vers les deux hommes.

"S'il vous plait, sortez-le de là."

"On le fera. Maintenant, laissez-nous faire notre boulot."

A contrecoeur, Ronon se déplaça sur le côté et observa les autres membres de l'équipe de secours descendre à leur niveau et commencer la lourde tâche d'extraire le colonel de sa prison de décombres. Cela semblait infiniment long pour le Satedan, mais Ronon savait qu'ils devaient être prudents pour ne pas aggraver ou causer de nouvelles blessures à Sheppard.

Au bout de dix nouvelles minutes, le docteur Jennifer Keller descendit à son tour au milieu des décombres. Elle jeta rapidement un oeil sur l'état de Ronon avant de se rendre auprès de Sheppard. Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard auprès de Ronon, elle semblait pâle et craintive.

"Il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire pour lui tant qu'il n'est pas libre, mais de ce que je peux voir, une tringle s'est plantée dans son côté droit. Il est dans un sale état."

Ronon déglutit difficilement.

"Vous pourrez l'aider?"

Keller afficha une air solennel. "A ce stade, je ne peux pas vous donner une réponse honnête. Il est peut-être plus touché qu'il ne semble." Elle saisit sa main et la serra légèrement. "Mais je promets de faire de mon mieux. Maintenant, jetons un coup d'oeil sur votre jambe."

"Okay, mais à la minute où ils vous appellent, je veux que vous retourniez auprès de Sheppard." Jennifer hocha la tête tandis qu'elle fouillait déjà dans son matériel médical.

Alors qu'elle avait pratiquement fini de s'occuper de la lacération de Ronon, la voix de Forester les interpela.

"Nous sommes prêts à le bouger, doc!"

Jennifer se redressa et fixa Ronon d'un air sévère. "Vous ne bougez pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne." Ronon hocha la tête silencieusement juste avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne pour rejoindre les hommes rassemblés autour de Sheppard.

Le corps du colonel était à présent libre, excepté la tringle et les bouts de béton qui s'y accrochaient. Jennifer vérifia son pouls et fit une moue en constatant qu'il était vraiment loin d'être en forme. S'agenouillant, elle effectua un examen minutieux de la blessure causée par la tringle. Ainsi rapprochée du corps de Sheppard, elle fut alarmée par la quantité de sang qui s'était déjà écoulée.

"Zut!" murmura-t-elle en se relevant. "Il faut le libérer de cette tringle le plus vite possible. Avez-vous quelque chose pour découper ou rompre l'attache?" Elle désigna de sa main la section située à un demi-mètre au-dessus du colonel. "Je ne veux pas lui retirer cette barre avant d'être sur Atlantis. Il peut avoir de graves dommages internes. Son foie a de grandes chances d'être touché."

Chacun hocha la tête d'un air inquiet tandis que l'un des hommes revint avec une torche électrique pour découper le métal. Jennifer lui murmura: "Essayez de ne pas trop bouger le métal."

"Oui, doc."

Quelques temps après, la tringle avait été sectionnée en deux parties distinctes, celle laissée sur Sheppard gardant encore une bonne longueur. Une fois que l'homme s'écarta, Keller s'approcha à nouveau du colonel et entreprit un nouvel examen, se concentrant cette fois sur sa nuque et ses membres. Il ne semblait pas avoir de lésions au cou, mais elle demanda tout de même un collier cervical. Après s'être assurée du maintient de sa nuque, elle continua son examen et remarqua les nombreuses coupures et contusions sur chaque partie exposée de son corps, et ce n'était que les dégâts visibles. Son épaule droite était disloquée mais le bras ne semblait pas cassé. Jennifer ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il en était de l'autre bras tant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas bougé. Pareil pour les jambes.

"Okay, pouvez-vous le sortir délicatement de là, s'il vous plait?"

Alors qu'elle s'exécutait, l'équipe eut un léger sursaut. Inquiète, Jennifer chercha rapidement la raison et sursauta à son tour. La barre avait traversé le corps du colonel et dépassait de son dos d'au moins cinq bons centimètres.

Jennifer savait qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de gaspiller plus de temps. "Nous devons le déplacer maintenant!" Elle criait presque. "Je vais lui donner quelque chose pour qu'il reste inconscient. Ensuite, nous sortons de là!"

Un grand mouvement suivit ses paroles et en un rien de temps, un brancard de secours fait de titane et de nylon leur fut envoyé. Après que Keller eût terminé de travailler sur lui, de nombreuses mains l'aidèrent à sangler le colonel et à l'apprêter pour le départ aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient au vu de sa blessure.

Keller retourna aux côtés de Ronon tandis que la civière de secours était soigneusement soulevée et évacuée de cette partie du bâtiment. Ronon remarqua sans peine à quel point le jeune femme était silencieuse et inquiète. Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui poser la question, elle se tourna vers lui.

"Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Ronon, mais John est dans un état critique."

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela, si ce n'est qu'un faible hochement de tête?

Une fois que Sheppard avait été emmené au bord, deux membres de l'équipe de secours restèrent en arrière pour aider le Dr. Keller et Ronon à monter. Cela ne prit pas bien longtemps, et malgré son pied et sa blessure à la jambe, Ronon rattrapa rapidement les hommes qui portaient son ami.

oOOo

La traversée des ruines et des débris du bâtiment fut longue et ardue. Jennifer et les deux membres de l'équipe rattrapèrent finalement le reste du groupe. La jeune femme lança un regard sévère au Satedan.

"Vous devriez y aller plus doucement avec cette jambe."

"Je vais bien." grogna Ronon sans pour autant ralentir son allure.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié de leur peine, la radio de la jeune femme militaire craquela soudainement. Elle écouta pendant près de deux minutes avant de finalement répondre. "Nous sommes proches de la sortie. Dans dix minutes. Si quelqu'un pouvait amener le Jumper le plus près possible du bâtiment, nous vous en serons très reconnaissants. Le colonel Sheppard est dans un état critique et nécessite qu'une attention médicale soit prête sur Atlantis." Qu'importe la réponse qui lui fut donnée, la jeune officier sembla satisfaite.

Sa jambe commençait à le lancer lorsque Rionon aperçut enfin et avec soulagement l'extérieur du bâtiment. Tout autour d'eux, la poussière et les débris avaient recouvert les endroits ouverts. Un peu plus loin, Ronon pouvait apercevoir un Jumper en approche. L'équipe de secours n'avait pas perdu son temps pour l'amener à eux.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le vaisseau, Ronon remarqua qu'un autre groupe sortait du bâtiment un peu plus loin. Un large sourire fendit son visage lorsqu'il vit Teyla parmi eux. Elle semblait indemne, mais elle était soutenue par un McKay et un Lorne très poussiéreux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Jumper, le docteur Keller remonta à la tête du groupe et rejoignit les hommes qui portaient Sheppard. Ils posèrent la civière de secours près du panneau d'entrée. Elle s'agenouilla immédiatement et vérifia ses signes vitaux. Relevant la tête, elle cria.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez monter dans le Jumper aussi vite que possible s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de lui administrer des soins d'urgence!"

McKay et Lorne s'exécutèrent immédiatement, transportant précipitamment Teyla à l'avant du vaisseau. Les autres les suivirent presque immédiatement, Carter et Ronon y compris. Le reste de l'équipe de secours resta à l'extérieur et s'apprêta à traverser la porte à pied. Le Marine gravement blessé avait déjà été évacué par Jumper.

Lorsque tout le monde fut à sa place, la civière fut soulevée et placée entre les banquettes du sas arrière. Jennifer remercia rapidement les hommes et s'agenouilla auprès du colonel. Elle ne sentit même pas le Jumper décoller tant elle était affairée dans son matériel médical et sortit un laryngoscope avec un tube d'intubation.

"Il a des difficultés respiratoires!" répondit-elle aux regards silencieux et lugubres que lui lançaient les occupants du vaisseau.

Sam accourut auprès d'elle.

"Besoin d'aide?"

"Oui! Pouvez-vous enfiler des gants et tenir ceci, s'il vous plait?"

Sam s'exécuta sans aucune hésitation. McKay, quant à lui, brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé en posant la question qui venait à chaque esprit: "Qu'est-ce qu'il a?"

"Une tringle a empalé son flanc droit, Rodney. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et est dans un état sérieux."

Pendant un instant, McKay sembla malade. Il déglutit difficilement.

"Je suppose alors qu'on s'en est plutôt bien tiré..."

Keller ne lui répondit pas et se tourna vers le pilote.

"Pouvez-vous contacter Atlantis et leur dire de préparer le bloc opératoire?"

"Oui, docteur! Nous devrions être rentrés dans deux minutes."

Deux minutes ne représentent rien aux yeux d'une personne en bonne santé, mais pour un homme sérieusement blessé, cela pourrait être toute une vie, aussi, lorsque le Jumper atteignit la baie, John s'enfonça.

oOOo

_Le service de soins intensifs était une place tranquille et solennel où se jouait la vie des hommes,_ pensa Teyla alors qu'elle regardait les moniteurs tressauter sur le même rythme que les battements du coeur du colonel Sheppard. Au moins, il battait encore...

Ils avaient vraiment bien failli le perdre ce jour-là, il y avait à peine une semaine à présent. Elle frissonna en se souvenant comment elle et les autres avaient, dans un silence impuissant, regardé le docteur Keller utiliser le défibrillateur pour le choquer à maintes reprises. Ce ne fut seulement qu'à la fin, lorsque le docteur allait abandonner et annoncer l'heure du décès, qu'un très faible bip retentit et que le moniteur enregistra un faible tressaut.

Les heures qui suivirent avaient été frénétiques et chargées d'angoisse alors que les médecins avaient du lutter pour le stabiliser et lui enlever cette horrible barre de métal qui avait bien failli l'éloigner d'eux à jamais. Pendant ce temps, Teyla avait donné naissance à son magnifique fils tout en ignorant l'état de santé de John. Les larmes qu'elle avait laissé couler sur son visage tandis qu'elle tenait son fils pour la première fois n'avaient pas seulement été de joie mais aussi de tristesse. Elle avait été choquée en écoutant Rodney lui relater les derniers évènements qui avaient mené à son sauvetage et au sacrifice de John. Sept cents ans de sa vie passés, plusieurs milliers d'années dans le futur, profondément plongé dans un sommeil de suspension tandis qu'il attendait de pouvoir retourner dans le présent sans savoir s'il allait réussir.

Tenant son fils endormi dans ses bras, elle regardait le visage calme de Sheppard. Tous deux semblait si paisibles, mais l'un se réveillerait bientôt et demanderait que l'on s'occupe de lui, alors que l'autre pourrait ne jamais se réveiller, bien que le docteur Keller et les autres médecins lui avaient assuré que c'était possible. En dépit des blessures épouvantables qu'il avait reçues, y compris les dégâts à son foie presque irréparables... En dépit de sa jambe cassée, de sa clavicule écrasée, de son épaule démise, de ses côtes cassées, et de ses multiples coupures...

John ressemblait à un fantôme, si pâle à côté de la blancheur de ses draps. Mais au moins, l'horrible machine de respiration avait disparu...

Son fils bailla et laisser s'échapper quelques murmures au moment même où Ronon et McKay la rejoignirent. C'était un jour normal pour eux. Lorsque le travail était achevé, ils venaient s'asseoir pour quelques minutes auprès de l'homme qu'ils avaient appris à aimer.

"Toujours rien?" demanda Ronon comme à son habitude.

Teyla secoua doucement la tête.

"Non, même pas un tic."

Rodney restait exceptionnellement silencieux et calme; cela faisait une semaine à présent qu'il était ainsi. Le choc de l'explosion puis du sauvetage était encore frais dans son esprit. Ils auraient pu tout perdre ce jour-là...

"Hey Sheppard! Tu ne peux pas dormir éternellement! Tu dois te réveiller et voir le fils de Teyla!" fit Ronon.

"Hm?"

La voix était très faible, presque inaudible, mais Ronon releva le regard avec un sursaut de surprise. La tête de John s'était doucement affaissée dans sa direction, mais ses yeux restaient obstinément clos.

"Sheppard?"

Sheppard déglutit, sa gorge remuant douloureusement.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

Lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent à moitié, comme s'ils semblaient vouloir se refermer à nouveau, et se posèrent sur Ronon.

"Il est réveillé!" cria McKay, effaçant soudainement toute trace de somnolence sur le visage de Sheppard. Ronon roula des yeux, son sourire démentant son attitude.

"C'est bon de te voir éveillé, John" fit Teyla, un large sourire fendant ses lèvres.

Sheppard cligna des yeux tout en les regardant, plutôt surpris d'être encore en vie. Il prit un moment pour analyser sa situation, reconnaissant de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Sa voix faible franchit finalement ses lèvres sèches.

"On a réussi alors..."

"Ouais, on a réussi." répondit simplement Ronon.

"Oui" fit Rodney d'une petite voix. "Et Teyla est de retour!"

Un sourire las étira doucement les lèvres de Sheppard.

"Oui Rodney, je vois ça. Je suis heureux que tu n'as rien."

"On a vu le Dr. Keller. Elle a dit que-euh... Est-ce que ça va?"

"Ouais, Rodney, je crois. Et vous, ça va?"

"Nous allons bien, John. Surtout maintenant que nous te savons réveillé." Teyla s'approcha doucement de son lit, portant un petit paquet de couvertures dans ses bras. "John, j'aimerais que tu rencontres mon fils..."

Sheppard sourit faiblement, regardant le bébé en essayant de contenir ses émotions.

"Et donc... Tu as décidé un nom?" demanda Ronon...

Qui grimaça au soudain éclat qui étincela dans l'oeil de Teyla.

THE END


End file.
